the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Separatist Nation of Unilmenyev
The Separatist Nation of Unilmenyev is the newest recognized country in the lands, recently separating again from Ilmenyev. They vote for their leader, and then they rule until the die or are unable to rule. History This nation has been through a lot in it's extremely short history, three civil wars is a lot of turmoil. The first civil war was almost won, under the rule of the leader, Koput Norov, but he was assassinated by a group of soldiers from Ilmenyev. The second civil war was almost two times as hard, and was almost won in five years, but Matvei Alyosha quieted it down with food and more freedoms for the people. But the war was never won, and peace talks between the groups calmed it down. Now a third civil war, with a stronger front against Ilmenyev, led by The Shrike, and they do eventually win independence, with rejoice from the poverty. Foreign Relations The Queendom of Sleryn They have a good relationship with Sleryn, especially since they are both on the side of Adoiri. The Ilmenyev Empire They have no respect or love for Ilmenyev. They left Ilmenyev for a reason, and they keep trying to take them back. The Adoiri Kingdom Adoiri is one of their allies, and has good relations with them. They send over precious gems for weapons and soldiers, good trade partners. The Adradia Empire Since they are on opposite sides of the war, almost no good relations between these two countries, other than extremely uneasy trade. The Astrikós Empire This empire is Unilmenyev's biggest ally, providing lots of food, weapons, and soldiers to fight Ilmenyev in all three civil wars. In return, Unilmenyev has given lots of silver and diamonds, extremely precious to Astrikós culture. The Sterlia Isles Almost no relations between these two countries, and they try to keep it that way, considering they are on opposite sides. The Free Republic of Skylene Unilmenyev has no respect for Skylene, but they try to keep peace between them. The Fulger Empire They have an uneasy peace, keeping trade and relations minimal, considering they are on opposite sides. Exports *Precious gems & metals (gold, silver) *Working metals (Iron, Bronze, copper) *Oil *Clothing & other cloth materials Military They have a very unorganized military, but they have a law that every citizen above the age of 16 must fight for three years in war. They have a guerilla-like war tactic that almost won them independence for the past two rebellions. They use old and overused assault rifles at long range, and tomahawks for throwing and close range fighting. Citizens The citizens are very loyal to their country and cause, and a lot of people would fight for more than three years for that cause. Leaders Their leader, The Shrike, is the Regent of the country until the country can hold elections for their leader. Customs & Beliefs *They believe in free religion, and can worship whichever deity they want, or worship multiple *They celebrate both days of the start of each civil war they lost with feasts and eventually a service dedicating the fallen soldiers. Laws & Regulations *Theft, stealing, or cat burgularing will result in 6 months in jail *Assassination or regicide of any ruler in the land will result in execution or handed to the country of the killed leader. *Murder and Homicide will result in seven to fifteen years in prison, depending on severity *Mass Homicide will result in thirty years to execution, depending on severity. *Drunk operation of a vehicle will result to punishment fit to the family affected. *Defacing public or private property will result in a year in prison and a fine. *If you are caught for spying, it will result in execution. Trivia * Unilmenyev is pronounced differently then Ilmenyev (pronounced Il-men-y-ev). Unilmenyev is pronounced oon-il-men-yev. * Unilmenyev was created by Fictionpress author homeatstucksbg * They go to civil war with Ilmenyev three times Characters who are from or have lived in The Separatist Nation of Unilmenyev *Yelizaveta Lyubov *Anzhelika Lyubov/Evelyn Shrike *The Valkyrie *Evgeny Lyubov *Vereta Lyubov *Varara Elertov *Arseny Vladislav *Koput Norov Category:Countries